The Duncney Fanclub
by ChloeRhiannonX
Summary: But they're just friends, right? In fact, rumor has it, they hate each other!
1. Chapter 1: Duncan

**The Duncney Fanclub**

_But they're just friends, right? In fact, rumor has it, they hate each other!_

"Good morning, Princess," he smirked. He completed the sentence even though she had slammed the door in his face three seconds earlier. Her timing was getting impressive.

It was almost like a daily tradition for them now. They would both go to collect their mail at the same time, he would smirk and say good morning, she was would silently call him a douchebag and slam the door on him. He'd never really done anything wrong to her, she just found him to be cocky. It was a sense of knowing.

Still smirking, he found his way back into his apartment, shuffling through the mail.

Bill. Junk. Junk. Bill. Script. Junk. Bill.

Nothing exciting. Nothing new or different. He ended up throwing them onto the table for his manager and publicist to deal with later. They would bitch about it, but he'd long since given up caring.

He found himself falling headfirst onto the sofa, pulling one of the cushions under his head. It had been a long night, but he didn't want to think what would happen if they found him asleep in bed during the middle of the day again. He says he doesn't care, but he cares enough not to fire his manager and publicist.

The television was playing in the background and as he tried to fall asleep, he caught the sound of his name:

"Duncan Evans-"

Next channel.

"Hollywood's bad boy-"

Next channel.

"Last night was the setting for none other than Duncan Ev-"

TV off.

_Heather was not going to like this_, he thought to himself, slowly opening his eyes to stare at the blank screem. His memory was faint, but last night didn't sound like it ended well. At least he had ended up home, somehow. He'd definitely woken up in his own bed this morning, hangover no where in sight. It'd been a long tiem coming, but Duncan was sure he finally had the right prevention for hangovers.

It couldn't have been that bad.

Heather thought differently. She burst into his apartment three hours later, already screaming at him for his indecency. He'd gotten very good over the last two years of tuning her out. She had flipped the television back on and was gesturing wildly to the pictures behind her, the news reporters taking everyone on a step-by-step of what had happened the previous night.

Duncan was still having trouble remembering. He still had trouble remembering when Heather whacked him over the back of the head with a rolled up magazine before dropping it into his lap. It unfurled, revealing a charming portrait of Duncan across the front.

"Naked. You were naked in a very busy street, just running around, flashing yourself off to the crowd!" Heather was infuriated. Out of all the stupid stunts he had pulled over the last two years, this was the one that had annoyed Heather the most. After she specifically told him to stay home, he'd, yet again, disregarded every word she had said and gone out anyway.

_Was it Geoff who dared me? Or was it Trent that dared Geoff but after six tequila shots I thought it would be fun to do it for him? _

He still couldn't remember exactly what had happened. But at least Heather couldn't get mad for him doing it at his own place this time. Usually his own parties were the wildest, and his neighbors complained to the point where he was already threatened with eviciton.

This time it had been at...at some girl's.

Lizzie? Lily? Lauren? He couldn't remember that much, but he'd gotten some fun out of her. At least he thinks that's her in the foggy memory. For all he knew it was Geoff in a wig and his reputation was even more down the toilet.

"Are you even listening to me?" Heather looked like she was about to break out her right hook (whether that was before or after her head exploded, Duncan didn't know). She was staring at him, grey eyes slanting down to his sunglasses. "This isn't a joke, Duncan! I am not your mother, I am not your personal assistant. I. Am. Your. Publicist! And you're not my only client, you know. If you ruin your reputation, you ruin mine, and you will not like it if you ruin mine, do I make myself clear?" She was leaning forward, her weight on her right leg, her face pressed tightly to his in a dominant stance.

He didn't respond, he didn't need to. She simply blew off her steam and led herself over to his kitchen where Duncan could hear her explaining everything to his manager, Noah. And by explaining he meant complaining about her long-term pain in the ass.

Noah was already on the phone to someone, he didn't know who. Noah was always on the phone to someone. Heather simply spoke to him as if he wasn't, rifling through the mail that lay abandoned next the empty shot glasses.

"I just can't work with him for much longer. He doesn't even care about his career anymore. I don't know what went wrong."

"I can't land him any decent jobs," Noah chimed in, tossing the script towards Heather. "Nobody wants to hire him with the shit he's pulled." Running naked down a crowded street was not the worst thing he had done by far, but it still wasn't inexcusable. His behavior was getting out of hand, and they had no idea what to do about it.

* * *

><p>"Good Morning," SLAM! "Princess." The smirk played on his face even as he turned away. There was something about hearing that door slam that satisfied Duncan. It probably pissed off the other two neighbors on this floor, but he'd learnt to not care for them. Not that he cared for Courtney either, caring was not in his system, but annoying her was just too good to resist.<p>

In the eight months that Duncan had been living at this particular apartment building, Courtney had slammed the door on him every day for the last seven. He believed she enjoyed doing it, got a kick out of it. He certainly did.

Duncan let himself back into his apartment, shuffling through his mail, same as always. A small brown envelope caught his eye at the bottom of the pile, something he didn't get often.

_Courtney Taylor_

Well that definitely wasn't for him. And what better way to piss off Courtney than to show up on her doorstep uninvited.

Before the rational part of his decided to kick in (not that it had kicked in in the last four years), his feet were already carrying Duncan out the door and towards Courtney's apartment. He'd never stood in front of her door before, he wasn't the kind of neighbor who'd asked to borrow sugar on his first day in a new apartment or gone over to introduce himself. He was more the kind of neighbor that would give you a quick nod when you left your own apartment after your obnoxiously loud music had kept the entire floor awake all night.

It was exactly the same kind of door as he had, white wood with a gold trim. The apartment number was stenciled on in a golden paint and there was a small mailbox pinned to the wall to the right of the door. Duncan contemplated dropping the envelope in there and leaving Courtney to find it in the morning. The stupid part of his brain told him it could be urgent and his hand was already knocking on the large door.

There was silence for a moment before it loudly swung open, slamming against the wall behind it. The woman who'd answered was on the phone, talking loudly and sternly to whoever was on the other side. She was definitely not Courtney, much older and dressed in a dark navy pantsuit. She stared at him as she kept talking.

"Hold on a sec, Barry. Who are you?"

"I'm Duncan?" He replied, not sounding too sure himself. He'd been kind of thrown off by it not being Courtney on the other side of the door. "I'm looking for Courtney."

"You just missed her, she's probably just leaving downstairs." And with that she went back to her phone call, walking away, slamming the door shut behind her.

Duncan was stunned. It had been a long time since anyone had asked him who he was. And before then he'd been confident Courtney lived alone. It took a moment for him to recover before heading down the staircase towards the first floor.

The pair lived on the top floor out of four floors, with four apartments on the top three and more of a 'chill out zone' on the first floor. Duncan mainly stayed in his apartment on his floor and only passed through on his way out. There was a back door on the first floor that led to a private parking garage for the residents.

He found Courtney just about to exit through the front door. His pace sped up just slightly and he caught her just as she stepped out onto the sidewalk.

"Hey," Duncan tapped her on the shoulder. Before he could register what had happened, he was doubling over in pain and Courtney was pulling her fist away from his gut. "What the hell?!" No one stopped as they walked past to see if he was okay.

"Oh, it's you." The words rolled from Courtney's mouth with distaste. "Is it not bad enough that I see you every morning, now you're personally stalking me on my way to school?"

"Stalking you?" He held out the brown envelope, "I came to give you this."

Courtney took a half-step back, suspiciously looking between him and the envelope. "What is it?"

"The fuck should I know, it was in with my mail."

"You came all the way down here to give me my mail? You could have just left it in the mailbox."

"Oh, well next time I will!" He snapped, clutching at his aching stomach.

Courtney tentatively took the letter from Duncan's outstretched hand. It definitely had her name on it, no doubt just a school progress update as she also noted the school emblem printed in the corner.

"Thanks," she said, nodding her head at him and holding her hand up in goodbye.

"No problem," he replied, removing the hand from his stomach and trailing back into the apartment building.

* * *

><p>The banging woke up early the next morning. Heather had a key so it wouldn't have been her; her preferred method of waking was the ice bucket challenge. The banging didn't cease, dragging Duncan from his bed.<p>

He swung open the door, yawning, and while he wasn't looking he was roughly shoved the side as the screaming started.

"HAVE YOU SEEN THIS?!"

"Good morning to you too, Pri-"

"NOT NOW!" Courtney snapped, pushing something into Duncan's hands. "HAVE YOU SEEN THIS?"

Duncan hazily peered down the magazine she had pushed onto him. The front page was a blur, rubbing his eyes. The headline came into focus, followed by the picture and Duncan dropped the magazine to the floor.

"LOVE LETTER?" He screamed. "WHO THE FUCK DO THEY THINK I AM!"

Courtney retrieved the magazine from the floor, waving it at his face. Duncan grabbed it from her hands, staring at the front cover. The picture was obvious: yesterday morning, outside the apartment, as Duncan had handed her the mis-delivered letter. Duncan had a smirk on his face, Courtney had a shy smile as she had one foot behind her as she reached for the letter that they both had their hands on. It was a perfectly timed picture, if that.

"WHO THE FUCK DO THEY THINK I AM?" Courtney stressed. "I get that you're some 'superstar'." The air quotations hurt, Duncan thought. "But I'm not! I'm very aware that there are several so-called celebrities living in this building, but-" Duncan hit her in the face with the magazine and dragged his feet over to the sofa.

Courtney followed.

"I don't think you understand how serious this is," she stated, and he continued to ignore her. It was like having Heather 2.0 on his ass.

He flipped on the television and found the photograph in question on the screen, the all-too-perky voice over was questioning the appearance of a 'new girl' in Duncan's life. The love letter was still being questioned and so was Courtney's identity.

His eyes gazed over to Courtney, to which he noticed she was still in her pajamas. Her hair was piled messily on top of her head and she hadn't put any effort into, well, anything. She was sitting on the arm of the sofa, leaning forward, elbows on knees. Her hand covered her mouth, but the worry lines across her face gave everything away.

"Where's that sexy school uniform of yours?" He teased, a smirk breaking out on his face. He nodded towards the picture, still on screen, to which Courtney noted that Duncan had caught her on her way to school.

"Like hell am I going to school today," she snorted. "You honestly think-" But she stopped herself. She didn't know him. He didn't know her. There was no need to get involved, or tell him anything personal that would bite her in the ass later on. This would all blow over, she was sure. This was her fifteen minutes of fame, that's all.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: AYE! NEW STORY!**

**...Don't get mad. I am now more focused on my writing. I am going to continue my stories and I needed a fresh start with this one. **

**So I hope you guys enjoy this story, I love the whole premise of one of them being famous. This is my...third story, I think, revolving around fame. I'm trying to get back into my old writing style where I just write...I don't think, I don't plan, I just write. Because I find that my writing used to be a hell of a lot better back when I didn't know what I was doing. **

**Thanks for reading, please review (:**

**Love, ChloeRhiannonX**


	2. Chapter 2: Courtney

**The Duncney Fanclub**

_But they're just friends, right? In fact, rumor has it, they hate each other!_

She beat the alarm again. This time by three minutes, but she was still proud of herself. Her parents were already up, she could hear the commotion in the kitchen. Coffee pot boiling. Mom on the phone to Barry, her assistant. Dad arguing with the television. It was a typical morning in the Taylor household.

Courtney made her way into the kitchen, stopping by the door to get the first lot of mail. There was a regular magazine subscription her sister had signed up to before she left for college, and had since forgot to change the address on the subscription or cancel it. Courtney collected it every morning, usually to throw directly into the trash. But as she pulled out the magazine, the glossy front cover caught her attention.

"Fuck..." She exclaimed slowly, almost under her breath. She tried not to alert her parents by calmly shutting her own front door, before running up to her next-door-neighbors and ferociously knocking her fists against the wood.

Courtney was less than impressed when Duncan, half-asleep and yawning, opened the door.

"HAVE YOU SEEN THIS?!" She screamed, forgetting herself for a moment.

"Good morning to you too, Pri-" He tried to chide, but Courtney was not in the mood.

"NOT NOW!" She snapped, roughly shoving the magazine into his hands. "HAVE YOU SEEN THIS?" He obviously hadn't, given the way he hazily peered down at the object in question.

It was silent for a moment as Courtney watched Duncan process the headlines. Courtney knew he understood when he dropped the magazine and exclaimed, "LOVE LETTER? WHO THE FUCK DO THEY THINK I AM!"

Courtney was furious. Her mind was racing, not knowing what to do. She quickly scooped the magazine up form the floor, waving it in Duncan's face. This was all his fault. If he had just decided to butt-out and put that stupid school report in her mail box like a normal person, this would not have happened.

He ripped the magazine from her hands, staring back down at it. He seemed equally as angry, but Courtney doubted he was as angry as she was. He was used to this whole 'paparazzi' thing. She wasn't.

"WHO THE FUCK DO THEY THINK I AM?" Courtney stressed, pulling her hands through her hair. "I get that you're some 'superstar', she stated, fingers making air quotations. "But I'm not! I'm very aware that there are several so-called celebrities living in this building, but-" Duncan hit her in the face with the magazine, effectively shutting her up. It took a moment to register what had happened, and when Courtney blinked a few times she found Duncan had moved deeper into his apartment. Not willing to give up this fight, Courtney followed.

"I don't think you understand how serious this is," she continued. Duncan Evans was a household name, Courtney wasn't stupid. But she was no fan girl. She couldn't care less about her obnoxious neighbor. He'd been making her life a living hell since he moved in eight months ago.

Duncan flipped on the television and found the photograph in question on the screen. Courtney was relieved to find that the reporter didn't know her identity, which meant she was safe for now. Of course anyone who did know her knew it was her, and out-of-nowhere Courtney found herself starting to panic. How was she going to face anyone? How was she going to go to school or hang out with her friends? They would have all seen it by now.

Courtney took a seat on the arm of the sofa, leaning forward with her elbows on her knees. Her hand covered her mouth as she continued to watch the television. The reporter continued on to discuss the 'love letter' in question and Courtney could feel his eyes on her. She suddenly got quite self-conscious, realizing she was still her pajamas.

"Where's that sexy school uniform of yours?" He asked, a teasing tone to his voice which Courtney didn't quite pick-up on. Yesterday he'd caught her on the way to school, which had been embarrassing enough, but now he probably knew what school she attended and that would set his stalker tendencies to an all new high.

"Like hell am I going to school today," she snorted. "You honestly think-" But she stopped herself. She didn't know him. He didn't know her. There was no need to get involved, or tell him anything personal that would bite her in the ass later on. This would all blow over, she was sure. This was her fifteen minutes of fame, that's all. So she left, taking her sisters magazine with her.

She fell back into bed ten minutes later, her parents already having left for work. They obviously hadn't noticed her absence from the apartment and wouldn't notice if she was home when they came back from work as she was usually back from school by then.

It was going to be a long, agonizing day, Courtney could tell.

* * *

><p>Around lunch time her phone rang, and she looked to find Bridgette's name on the caller ID. Courtney was still lying in bed at this point, staring up at her ceiling, wondering what she'd done to deserve such awful karma.<p>

She didn't want to purposely ignore Bridgette, but Bridgette had a problem of pretending problems didn't exist. And this problem existed. Bridgette would ask where she was, why she wasn't at school. Bridgette would not ask how Courtney's feeling about the picture or the headlines or the gossip. Bridgette wouldn't ask for the gossip, which was one of the reasons Courtney kept her around (the other being she was genuinly a great friend), but she'd pretend that she knew nothing about it and act as if it wasn't happening at all. Courtney didn't need that just then, she needed someone that would help her get out of this situation. So she let the phone ring out.

* * *

><p>Three hours later, Courtney ventured out of the safety of her blankets. She'd have stayed there all day if it weren't for the rumbling of her stomach.<p>

On her way to the kitchen she stopped by the front door, collecting the mail that she'd forgotten about this morning. She was about to head back inside, disinterested in what laid in her hands, when she heard voices coming from next-door. One particularly loud voice stood out to her.

"Who even is this girl?" She was questioning, though it sounded rhetorical.

Courtney inched further from her door and closer to Duncan's, finding it swung wide open. She could hear Duncan mumble something in response, to which the louder woman groaned. Courtney didn't even realize she was standing fully in his doorway until the other woman had her eyes on her.

"You," she mumbled, almost as if she recognized Courtney (which she probably did from the photograph).

"I-Uh, sorry, the door was open."

"Courtney?" She turned to see Duncan sticking his head out from one of the adjacent rooms. "What are you doing here?" He asked, coming fully into view. Courtney didn't have much time to register her words, all eyes peering at her expectantly.

"I heard you arguing, sorry, it's none of my-"

"Oh no, it is your business!" Courtney was not scared easily, and this woman seemed to look as if she'd be fairy reasonable if she wasn't so angry. But because she was angry, Courtney was shaking. "You are as much at fault as if he is," she accused, wagging her finger in Duncan's direction.

Duncan rolled his eyes, but Courtney took it as a personal insult.

"Excuse me," she spat. "This is not my fault, this is all his fault!" Courtney pointed towards Duncan, also. "I was an innocent by stander that got caught up in his 'act of kindness'. I didn't want this to happen, I still don't want this to happen, so do not go and put me on the same step as you've put him, because I am in no way at fault here!" Courtney put her foot down. "Now, if you excuse me, I have things to do."

* * *

><p>It was another hour before Courtney heard a knock on the door. She'd dressed by then, sorted through her mail, decided not to go back next door and beat Duncan with a brick.<p>

She was positive the bossy woman was his publicist. If Courtney was Duncan's publicist she'd be overly concerned as well. Duncan didn't have the best track record when it came to publicity. This was hardly his first run-in with the paparazzi. Not that Courtney kept track or even cared, of course. But the more he made a mockery of himself, the more she felt like demanding her parents moved their family to the other side of town just to be away from him.

She made her way over the door, pulling it open without thinking. She assumed it was Bridgette, the only person that would have cared to show up at her house.

"Hey, Princess," came the smirk-lined response of someone who was clearly not Bridgette.

Courtney was tempted to slam the door. "Can I help you?"

"I uh, listen-"

"Do I really want to hear this?"

Duncan grimaced at Courtney's deadpan face. She was not in the mood for his bullshit.

"I just want to say I'm sorry for Heather. She comes on a bit strong sometimes."

"Bullshit."

"No seriously, she does. You should have seen her when-"

"That's not what I meant, Duncan." Courtney leaned on the door for support, she was getting tired of this. She didn't care anymore. She had spent the last hour telling herself that she didn't care anymore, this had nothing to do with her.

"Okay fine," Duncan stated, dramatically throwing his hands in the air. "I just thought you'd like to hear what Heather's plan is about this."

"...What's Heather's plan?"

* * *

><p><strong>AN: The shit I've been through to get this chapter up...**

**I'm hoping to have this updated every Friday or every other Friday, and for anyone who started reading Common Virtue, I'm hoping to start that back up again as well for Friday updates (: (I know it's Thursday but I was excited!)**

**You will have to bear with me, I'm having laptop issues that are fixed for now but could start up again.**

**Thanks for reading, please review (:**

**Love, ChloeRhiannonX**


	3. Chapter 3: Duncan

**The Duncney Fanclub**

_But they're just friends, right? In fact, rumor has it, they hate each other!_

It wasn't that Duncan didn't want Heather in his apartment, it was just - Well, no, Duncan didn't want Heather in his apartment.

"Who even is this girl?" She was yelling.

"My next-door-neighbor." Heather groaned. Anyone but the next-door-neighbor. Some up and coming star, a hooker, but not the next-door-neighbor.

Duncan rolled his eyes, exiting towards the supply closet. He was not ready to deal with Heather again. First the naked incident and now this? She was probably having a field day.

Duncan was out of the way when he heard Heather start talking again.

"You," she mumbled, to which Duncan thought she was still talking about him. He was clenching his jaw, prepared to urn around and give her a piece of his mind when,

"I-Uh, sorry, the door was open."

That was not Heather. Duncan stuck his head around the doorway to see the girl of Heather's nightmares standing there.

"Courtney? What are you doing here?" He asked, pulling himself away Sent from Miss H.

"I heard you arguing, sorry, it's none of my-"

"Oh no, it is your business!" Heather butted in, and Duncan wished Courtney hadn't shown up. Heather was in a bad enough mood as it was, he didn't want Courtney to get anymore blame. Not that he cared about her, but he could at least admit it was his fault. "You are as much at fault as if he is," she accused, wagging her finger in Duncan's direction. Duncan rolled his eyes, used to Heather by now, but Courtney looked personally insulted

"Excuse me," she spat. "This is not my fault, this is all his fault!" Courtney pointed towards Duncan, also. "I was an innocent by stander that got caught up in his 'act of kindness'. I didn't want this to happen, I still don't want this to happen, so do not go and put me on the same step as you've put him, because I am in no way at fault here! Now, if you excuse me, I have things to do." And she turned on her heel and left.

Duncan was speechless. Courtney had been mad at him before, but he'd always had her down as a 'silent-treatment' kind of mad not 'blow-up-in-your-face' kind of mad. Heather looked even more pissed off than before. She turned her attention to Duncan, her face a bitter expression. For a moment he thought she was gonna whack him one, but instead she walked away, into the living room.

Noah was already in there, half watching the news coverage, half on the phone. Heather sat herself next to him and Duncan watched from the kitchen archway. It was not like Heather to miss a chance to yell at him for something, and if she wasn't yelling she was thinking.

Duncan knew from experience that when Heather was thinking, it never ended well for him.

His heart was pounding in his chest, his manager seemed oblivious to the situation.

"So who is she anyway?" Heather asked. "There's no way she could afford an apartment here if she wasn't somebody."

And for the first time Duncan realized that Heather was right, Courtney must be someone. This was hardly a cheap are of the state to live in, let alone the fact they were living in West Hollywood itself. The apartment building was over-run with celebrities, it wasn't just Duncan. And then there was Courtney who Duncan had never wondered about before.

"What's her angle?"

Duncan stopped pacing. "What?"

"Her angle," Heather repeated, turning her upper body to face Duncan. "Why is she involved with you? What does she want out of this?"

"I think she made it pretty clear that she wants nothing to do with me," he replied, referring to his neighbors little out burst just moments before.

It was Heather's turn to roll her eyes.

Duncan took a seat on the arm of the sofa, where Courtney had sat early that morning in distress.

Heather looked like she was going to start yelling at him again, but stopped, open-mouthed, as she listened to the gossip reporter on the TV set.

"And is this a new path for Hollywood's bad boy? All we can say is this is a new side that we haven't seen before."

Duncan didn't see it, but the publicist knew exactly what she was doing. Heather's face lit up, and Duncan was terrified.

* * *

><p>"She wants us to WHAT?!"<p>

"My reaction exactly."

Duncan was leaning against the wall next to the window seat that Courtney was occupying. She hadn't exactly invited him in, but he figured she'd need to be sitting down before she heard the plan Heather had hatched. He didn't think Courtney would go along with it, he had high hopes that after this she would move to the other side of the country and never speak to him again.

"It doesn't even make any sense-" Duncan continued.

"Oh no," Courtney countered. "It makes perfect sense. It's all about publicity, right? For you. You have so much bad press following you, that I'm the only way to get you some good press for a change. It's genius, really. But I will not be used."

Before Duncan could stop her, Courtney was already on her feet and half-way to the door. Duncan didn't think he had much choice in the matter than to follow her back to his own apartment. If there was going to be another blow-out between the two most irritating women in his life, he might as well be there to witness it.

"Hey!" Courtney interrupted Heather's phone call, and Duncan leaned against his open apartment door, amused. "We need to get one thing straight here, I. Am. Not. Your. Plaything."

"I'll call you back." Heather stuffed her phone into her pocket, her eyes never leaving the younger girl. "Can I help you, Courtney?"

"I want nothing to do with him," she violently pointed behind her at Duncan. He felt offended, but didn't speak up. He wanted to see how this would play out between them. "I do not want to play any part in this ridiculous plan of yours."

"I don't think you're looking at the bigger picture here," Heather stated, pulling out a chair at the breakfast table. "This could benefit you as well."

"I don't want this to benefit me!" Courtney hissed in reply.

Duncan considered intervening, but decided against it. They both looked angry enough.

"Of course you do-"

"No, I don't!" The brunette protested. "I don't want fame, I want a nice, normal life, which I have been living up until now! Now my face is everywhere, and it's not long before my name follows. I. Don't. Want. That!"

"What do you want?" Courtney was caught off guard. Duncan was surprised at the silence that fell across the room. "Tell me, Courtney, what do you want?" Courtney's face tightened. "I'm willing to cut you a deal. Three months hanging around with him," Heather pointed at Duncan, "and you can have anything you want. All we ask in return is some PDA paparazzi shots and a sob-story breakup."

Duncan had never seen Courtney think before, but he was sure this was it. Her eyes were calculating and her expression unreadable. It scared Duncan as much as Heather thinking did. There was no telling what was going through the mind of his next-door-neighbor.

"I want him gone." He was not expecting that. "I want my life back to the way it was without him in it."

"Hang on a minute-" Duncan tried to interrupt, but they both silenced him with their hands.

"Deal," Heather replied. "You spend your three months together and I'll have Duncan moved out the day you breakup."

"I'M STILL HERE!" Duncan yelled, but Courtney had already stormed out of the apartment and Heather was back on her phone again.

* * *

><p>The thing about Geoff was he was too laid back for his own good. He often lounged around on Duncan's couch, not giving a fuck when Heather screamed at him as much as she screamed at Duncan. He'd grown accustomed to not being welcomed by the publicist, being viewed as just 'another bad thing'.<p>

"Man, that's rough," Geoff commented, his eyes fixated on the ceiling.

Duncan was laying across the coffee table, hands covering his face as he told Geoff Heather's masterful plan. He didn't have many friends that had stuck around over the last two years, most came and went, some just stayed for their own slice of fame, but Geoff had been there for Duncan since day one.

"Who even is this chick?"

"That bitch from next door."

"The prissy one?"

"That's her."

Geoff let out a low whistle. "That's low, man, even for you." Duncan rolled his eyes. Duncan was not the kind to stay tied down for long. He thrived off one-night stands and never having to see that girl again for the rest of his career. Heather had already warned him if he tried anything like that over the next three months she would have him medically castrated and, somehow, Duncan didn't think she was joking.

So, for the sake of his balls, he was going to have to put up with Courtney for the next three months.

"What are you gonna do now?"

Duncan was quiet for a moment, his brain working harder than it had since his last movie contract. "I have no fucking idea."

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Shit is going dooooown...**

**I am NOT late with this chapter. I am not. I fucking wrote this last weekend in all my excitedness. And you know what? You fucking know what? The day it comes to actually being able to upload it, my fucking laptop gives me a big fat 'NOPE'. **

**I told you I was suffering laptop problems...hopefully they are on there way to being fixed, but you'll have to be patient. **

**Anyways, this is my favourite chapter so far!**

**Thanks for reading, please review (:**

**Love, ChloeRhiannonX**


	4. Chapter 4: Courtney

**The Duncney Fanclub**

_But they're just friends, right? In fact, rumor has it, they hate each other!_

Courtney wanted to repeatedly slam her head against the wall. It was Friday, mid-afternoon, the time she got out of the hell hole called school.

As she exited her last class of the day, avoiding the stares of her fellow classmates, she could vaguely hear someone calling her name, but she chose to ignore it. If she stopped to address the person, it would only mean being subject to the stares for longer.

Courtney came up short at the sight before her in the parking lot.

It wasn't that she was ungrateful for a ride home, because her aching feet appreciated it, but he didn't give her any warning. She knew things like this were bound to happen as she was literally tied to his waist for the next three months, but this was too much too soon.

Courtney had spent the whole school day convincing people that there was nothing between her and Duncan, they were just neighbors. Her plan was to keep the 'just neighbors' act going for as long as possible, just so it meant less time as his actual 'girlfriend'.

Everyone kept whispering behind her back, thinking she wouldn't notice. She did. Bridgette seemed oblivious to it, though, which Courtney was thankful to have her around for.

"Hey, did you not hear me cal- That is one hell of a nice car," came her best friends voice to her right. Courtney was too busy scowling at Duncan to have noticed Bridgette come up beside her.

He was sitting there in his car, front and center, all eyes on him if they weren't on Courtney. She could still hear the whispers circulating around her.

"Do you want to come to mine?" The brunette asked the blonde, already starting to slowly walk towards Duncan's car. She couldn't pretend she didn't see him there, they were supposed to have something going on between them. "We have a ride, don't worry."

Duncan was focusing on something on his phone, appearing to be just as oblivious to the gawking teenage girls as Bridgette was to the whole charade.

He looked up at the two of them, giving them an award winning grin, which Courtney fought back the urge to gag at. Bridgette smiled back, much to her best friend chagrin. She needed Bridgette on her side of this story, which was why Courtney planned on spilling everything to her once they got back to hers.

"Duncan, Bridgette. Bridgette, Dunca- Don't look at her like that!" Courtney scolded, disapproving of Duncan's sinister smirk.

"Like what?" He replied innocently, dropping his bottom lip into a pout. Courtney glared at him, and was about to spit out her comeback when Bridgette's giggling distracted them both. Courtney's attention instantly went to her best friend, eyebrows raised.

"You two are cute together," the blonde shrugged. Duncan smirk started up again and Courtney rolled her eyes.

* * *

><p>It was a long ride home, Courtney could say that. Duncan had surprisingly amerced Bridgette in conversation, but Courtney couldn't say she was listening all that much. Her best friend seemed to like him, which Courtney would be putting s top to shortly. She was sure Bridgette was just trying her best because of the rumors going around. No one could genuinely like Duncan.<p>

By the time the trio had pulled into the parking garage, situated at the back of the apartment block, Courtney was thanking the heavens for her feet to touch the ground.

She slammed the car door shut, and Duncan (being the gentlemen he wasn't) helped Bridgette climb out of the back of his Bentley.

"Thanks," Bridgette smiled. Courtney muttered the same before grabbing her best friend by the arm, steering her towards the stairwell that led up to the top floor, leaving Duncan to trail hopelessly behind them.

Bridgette didn't seem shocked when Duncan didn't follow them into Courtney's apartment, much to Courtney's notice. Instead it was like Bridgette already sensed what was going on.

The brunette sat her friend down and explained the whole situation. How Duncan was an obnoxious prick and Heather was a manipulative bitch. Bridgette simply nodded her head in understanding, though she barely knew Duncan and had never met Heather. But that was one of the reasons Courtney liked to keep Bridgette around: she understood. No matter what Courtney said to her, Bridgette just got it. Which was why Courtney had shared the plan with her friend, it was a comforting thought that she would have Bridgette with her for as long as this played out for.

The two girls forgot about the situation for a while, breaking out their homework and catching each other up on what they had missed in different classes.

It wasn't until Courtney's mother came home, yelling down the phone to some unfortunate idiot, that Courtney even remembered the whole Duncan situation.

It wasn't because of her mother's loud voice, but because of the magazine she threw down on the table between the two girls. It was the one that had sparked Courtney's anger. The one publicizing the first interaction Courtney had with Duncan.

Mrs Taylor have her daughter a look of disgust. A look that said that the conversation was far from over, even though she walked away from the table, still yelling profanities down the line.

Courtney stomach fell through her chair and hit the floor. Her head swiftly followed, hitting against the table as she groaned loudly in annoyance and shame. She should have known she wouldn't have been able to keep it a secret from her parents for long. They were lawyers, they knew everything. She had just hoped it would be longer than this.

"It'll be okay," Bridgette tried to assure Courtney, rubbing her best friends back in an act of comfort.

The two girls packed up their work for the day and Courtney angrily tossed the magazine in the trash. She didn't want to look at it.

Bridgette quickly escaped, promising to as Mrs. Taylor made her way back into the kitchen, an angry scowl on her face.

The mother and daughter stared each other out for a while, trying to work out what move the other would make.

Courtney couldn't say she had the best relationship with her mother. She knew she would be there for her in a crisis', but that was about it. She was barely ever home, they never communicated.

"I got a call from Annabelle this afternoon, asking for all the details on her little sisters new relationship." The words fell out of her mouth with a bitter twang. "Anything you want to share with me?"

"I'm dating Duncan Evans," she stated, and even Courtney was shocked by the words she was saying. Her mother looked distraught.

"I thought you hated him. I thought you were disgusted by him."

"No, that's you," Courtney replied, biting down on her tongue. "I like him quite a lot. Hell, I think I love him."

Courtney wondered how strong her mother's heart really was. She was staring out her daughter across the room again, clutching one hand tightly around the doorframe. Courtney remembered when Annabelle, her four year older sister, went through a rebellious streak. She'd dated countless 'bad boys', came home all hours of the night, if she came home at all. Courtney remembered thinking 'I'll never do that', but here she was, lying through her teeth just to get back at her mother for a reason that is only apparent to her mouth and not her brain.

"And how long has this been going on?"

The young girl shrugged, "Not too long, but long enough to know that's he's not the person you think he is. In fact, I was just on my way over there." Courtney quickly collected her shoulder bag and exited the kitchen through the door her mother wasn't blocking.

* * *

><p>She found herself at his door again, and no memory of her feet carrying her there. She thought about knocking for a moment, but settled for letting herself in. They were hardly best friends all of a sudden, but knocking gave him a chance to slam the door in her face, and Courtney needed somewhere to go.<p>

"Can I help- oh, it's you." There was a middle-aged man sitting at the table, tossing a cellphone round in his hand, glaring at Courtney. Though they'd never been introduced, Courtney knew him to be Duncan's manager. "He's through there." He nodded his head towards the living room, and Courtney found herself walking over and settling herself on the sofa.

Duncan didn't say anything, his eyes glued to the television set. Courtney took out her homework and got started on it all over again. It was a weirdly comfortable silence between them, with the exception of whatever-the-hell Duncan was watching on TV.

"The fuck are there numbers touching the letters for?" Courtney's heart raced, not having heard him sneak up on her.

"It's Algebra, you idiot. Did you not go to school?"

"You're so boring," Duncan muttered, leaning back against the sofa again.

"Oh yeah, because you're so much fun," Courtney replied with an eye roll.

A smirk broke out against Duncan's face. Courtney didn't like the look of it, her heart racing. "I'm tons of fun. And I can prove it." Courtney didn't have much choice when Duncan grabbed her hand and yanked her out of the apartment, but she didn't put up much resistance either.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Fangirling so hard over this I swear!**

**Sorry it took so long, things kept coming up and I lost the original plot line for this story cause it was shit but whatever it's here now XD**

**Thanks for reading, please review (:**

**Love, ChloeRhiannonX**


	5. Chapter 5: Duncan

**The Duncney Fanclub**

_But they're just friends, right? In fact, rumor has it, they hate each other!_

Duncan was tired. His eye lids were glued shut as he casually leaned his head against the wall of the dressing room. Late nights were nothing for him, early morning were like venturing to another planet.

Heather had told him- as she soaked his bed with ice water- about the last minute interview she'd managed to get him. It was a press job, keeping everyone happy with Duncan's scandals. She'd told him exactly what to do and what to say when on the show, all of which Duncan was not going to remember.

He'd never had much luck with interviews. It wasn't that he was bad at them, it was that people had a way of twisting his words to fill in the gossip.

Duncan was dreading it.

He tried to cast his mind back to the night before, a small smile playing on his lips at the thought of Courtney screaming at him on the highway, going way over the speed limit. He did it for the adrenaline, but the look on Courtney's face was priceless.

_"This is ridiculous," she snapped at him, her hands gripping the bottom of the passenger seat. "I don't want to die with you behind the wheel." Duncan simply laughed, pressing his foot down further. He could hear Courtney whimpering, her knuckles turning white._

_"Cheer up, Princess." She scowled at him. "I'll have you know it only took her three attempts to get my license, and I've only ever crashed twice-"_

_"WHAT?!"_

_"Kidding, kidding!" He joked, laughing lightly. Courtney reached over and punched his shoulder._

"Duncan, wake up!" Heather hissed in his ear. He jolted backwards, stumbling over his own feet. His back hit the wall which helped steady him. Duncan glared at his publicist, who was matching the look. "You're on set in five for the live taping so you better pull it together, or so help me God this will be the end of you!"

Duncan continued to glare at Heather. It wasn't the first time she'd used the threat, she was getting as tired of him as he was with her.

The two made their way out of the dressing room and down the interlocked, winding hallways towards Studio 5. The interviewer greeted them, politely shaking Duncan's hand, but he took no note of her name. They both took their respected seats, and Heather was still glaring at Duncan from over the interviewer's shoulder. He knew it was on his head if he messed up (again), but he was at a point in his work-based relationship with Heather that he knew messing up was no big deal. He didn't care, she would yell at him, they would move on until next time.

"Hello, hello, and welcome back to the show!" The interview smiled happily at the camera placed directly in front of her. "You may have already noticed, but I am now joined by Hollywood's very own bad boy, Duncan Evans!" The live audience went crazy, screaming and shouting his name. Duncan smiled back at them, sending a wink at one of the girls the front row. "Yes, yes, we're very excited to have him here," she turned to face Duncan in her seat. "We're very excited to have you here."

"I'm very excited to be here," he lied. He wanted to be back in bed, letting the thumping hangover pass by.

"Now, it's been a while since you were attached to any projects, movies or otherwise."

"Yeah," he replied thoughtfully. "I've been taking a bit of an acting break since Reach finished, and I'm not attached to anything at the moment, but you never know," Duncan shrugged, sending the audience into a wave of anticipated whispers.

Reach was Duncan's big break out. It was a sci-fi Trilogy based on a popular book series that he had never read. The first movie had been so popular, that the next two had been filmed back-to-back, with the press for the final movie finishing around four months previously. Most of the cast had gone straight into other projects, but not Duncan. He had built himself a new reputation throughout the final press tour, and was enjoying the attention too much to stop and focus on working.

"Of course, just because we haven't heard any movie news, doesn't mean you haven't been able to keep out of the public eye." Duncan's smile became more forced. "You've been known for your antics since it was announced you had been cast in Reach, but recently you've had a bit of different news." The interview's face lit up as the elusive picture of Duncan, the mysterious girl and the 'love letter' showed up on the screen behind them.

"Oh, that," he chuckled. "That's Courtney," he told her casually.

"Courtney, huh?"

Duncan was staring at the picture. He hadn't had a good look at it before, with Heather's lecturing and Courtney's blaming, he hadn't had much time to study it. It was a really well placed photo, almost like it was posed. Courtney was leaning into his slightly, both had their hands on one side of the letter. He couldn't see his own face too well, but the bright green Mohawk gave it away. Courtney's face was on display, she had a shy smile on her face, which Duncan's couldn't quite place in his memory of the moment. Either way, anyone who knew Courtney could tell who it was. No wonder she was so angry with him.

"Yeah, Courtney."

* * *

><p>"You name-dropped me," she complained later. Duncan was smirking from behind his sunglasses. He was starting to notice the way the seven little freckles across her nose became more apparent when she was angry. "I thought we agreed there was to be no name dropping!"<p>

"Things change," he shrugged it off like it was no big deal. Courtney's freckles flared, which meant she disagreed. "Would you chill, Princess. So they know your name now, they would have found out anyway. Just wait until those pictures from last night get out, that's when you have to start worrying. Duncan could see Courtney cringe.

_"I'm not a big drinker," the young girl insisted. Duncan rolled his eyes and gave her the glass anyway._

_"Lighten up, Princess. Live a little." Courtney looked down at the glass with disgust, and Duncan couldn't help but smirk in triumph. She didn't ask what it was, but downed it in one. He got her another and another, to the same effect. It wasn't long until she was dancing around the floor, pulling him with her._

Courtney let out a sigh, throwing herself down on the sofa by his feet. "I don't want to talk about that," she grumbled.

They sat in silence for a while, Courtney apparently lost in her thoughts, Duncan scrolling through his Twitter feed. They hadn't turned the television set on today. Duncan didn't want to see interview and Courtney had watched it live. As soon as he'd got home after it, she was already there, waiting at the kitchen table, engrossed in a conversation with his Manager. It was a strange sight to see: Noah not on the phone, Courtney not looking like her head was about to explode.

"So why haven't you started something new since Reach?" Duncan raised his eyebrows at her, dropping his phone onto his lap. "You avoided the question during the interview."

He didn't have a straight answer to give her, or at least one that was Courtney-approved. So he shrugged.

"It's not that I don't want to, it's that I just haven't found the right one yet." It was half-honest, at least. He mostly threw out the scripts Noah gave to him to read over.

Courtney seemed to accept it and was quiet again. It was still an uncomfortable silence between them. They didn't really know each other that well. They weren't all that interested in getting to know each other. Last night seemed like a one-off occasion to Duncan, Courtney was not going to let loose like that again.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: HAPPY HALLOWEEN!**

**I haven't written anything for Halloween...Oh well, just be glad I wrote this XD**

**I'm in work right now, 3 and a half hours alone in the office and this is the result. I was gonna drag it out a bit longer, but it was all pretty pointless so I kept it shorter. **

**Hope everyone is having a great Halloween, I do love Halloween...sadly don't get to do much this year :(**

**Also, just a quick note to let you know updates over the next month may be random and late and not what I said it will be, if I do update at all because NaNoWriMo starts tomorrow so all my writing energy is going on that. Apologies in advance.**

**Thanks for reading, please review (:**

**Love, ChloeRhiannonX**


	6. Chapter 6: Courtney

**The Duncney Fanclub**

_But they're just friends, right? In fact, rumor has it, they hate each other!_

Courtney sat in silence for a while. She couldn't believe Duncan had dropped her name like that in the middle of the interview. The plan had been to keep her a secret for as long as possible, that way she didn't have to deal with so much of the limelight.

She was chewing on her lip, carefully glancing over to where Duncan lay on the opposite side of the sofa. He was scrolling through his phone, not paying her any mind. Courtney was getting used to Duncan's lack of communication skills. He liked to be alone, she understood that, but they were supposed to be working as part of a team now.

Courtney still despised him. Duncan was arrogant and cocky and still had his head so far up his ass...

But, there had been a moment the night before, when they were driving a hundred miles to the wind down an open lane road, where Courtney had seen the genuine thrill on his face; a smile that lit up every dark corner of her mind. It made her rethink everything she knew about him.

Duncan always looked so lost, whenever Courtney took the time to stop and study him. He didn't look as if he knew what he was doing in the lap of the Hollywood life. Courtney understood that feeling more and more everyday.

By the time morning rolled around, the day after the interview, Courtney found her name splashed across every gossip magazine in her sight. She had dragged Bridgette to the drug store, wearing a hoodie and sunglasses, just so she could see the damage.

It was the same picture, this time more focused on Courtney's face than Duncan's. Her name, Courtney, was written in every type of headline there was to offer.

Bridgette assured her it wasn't that bad. Courtney didn't believe her. But Courtney also knew she had no one to blame but herself now, because she was the one who had accepted Heather's offer, and she should have known that this was going to happen.

The reality of it all was starting to sink in. Courtney realized that, as short-lived as her fifteen minutes of fame will be, it will always be there, part of her past. It was going to haunt her for years to come, always staring her out in the background of everything she had built for herself.

Would the board of acceptance at every college she applied for find this out? Would they forbid her entry because of a stupid stunt with a movie star?

Courtney was starting to panic, her life crashing before her eyelids. Bridgette reacted immediately, telling Courtney to take some deep breaths. Courtney tried her best but it didn't go away.

* * *

><p>"I want out," Courtney told Heather. It had been exactly three-hour and twenty-four minutes since the incident in the drug store, and Courtney had made up her mind. This had gone on for one too many days. She knew she should never have left herself open for this kind of torture.<p>

"No." Heather replied curtly. "You made a deal and we're not backing out of this now. It's only for a short while. Once the break up is over, Duncan will move onto some other girl and you will be long forgotten." Courtney scowled at the publicist. "Okay, listen, I'll make some calls, try to get your name toned down. For the record, I didn't tell him to expose your identity, the idiot made that call by himself."

Courtney clenched her teeth, not wanting to say anything else in case Heather changed her mind and let her suffer it out. Instead, she wandered off into the apartment to find Duncan to yell at him some more.

Heather didn't stop her from wandering away, didn't warn her what she might find.

Duncan wasn't in the living room as he usually was. Courtney had never been any further into his apartment from there, but she could hear the faint tinkling of piano keys coming from one of the rooms down the hallway. She followed the sound, a happy tune being played repeatedly. It was followed by hushed voices, the pianist kept playing.

The only door open in the hallway was near the end, Courtney took a peek inside, leaning against the door frame. There was a small boy sat at a grand piano, he was not very old, but he was repeatedly playing the same four keys over and over, paying no mind to anyone around him.

The hushed voiced were coming from the other side of the room. Courtney leaned in further, seeing Duncan sat on a beat up couch under the window, accompanied by a young woman. She looked to be a few years older than Duncan himself, and for a moment Courtney's heart clenched in a way that was foreign to her.

Is he cheating on me? Crossed her mind before Courtney even remembered they weren't actually together and Duncan had every right to date other woman. Even if they had children. And a wedding ring.

Courtney turned back to the young boy who had added a fifth key to his arrangement. He had a mop of black hair on his head, kind of what she remembered Duncan having when he had first moved in, before his dreaded Mohawk days.

The look of concentration on his face was to cute for Courtney to not smile at. She remembered when she had started learning piano, it had frustrated her because it wasn't a natural talent. Courtney liked to be the best at every thing, but there were other kids in her class that were more advanced than she was. She ended up leaving every day angrier, not having learnt anything. In the end her parents got her a private tutor for piano so she could practice without anyone else looming around.

"Courtney?" Courtney turned at the sound of her name. Duncan was looking, very confused, in her direction. The young woman was staring with a smile on her face. Courtney could see now, at a head-on angle, that her features matched too many of Duncan's for them to not be related. The nose, chin, dimples. Her eyes were the same clear blue, the kind that haunted Courtney every time she looked.

"Um...hi," she tried weakly, her voice nothing but a squeak. Courtney mentally slapped herself for sounding stupid. "Heather let me in."

Duncan looked angry at the mention of his Publicist. Surely, this seemed like a private family moment. Courtney felt rude intruding now that even the little boy had ceased his piano playing. He was staring at Courtney but her eyes were still focused on Duncan.

The young woman coughed to get Duncan's attention.

"Oh yeah," he mumbled, remembering the two weren't alone. "Princess, this is Darcy, my sister. And that's Evan, my nephew." Darcy gave a wave while Evan gave Courtney a shy smile as she turned to him. The only thing Courtney noticed was how dark his eyes were in comparison to his mom and uncles.

There was silence between the four of them for a long time before Darcy announced they should probably get going.

Evan's face fell as he gave one last sad look as the four of them left the music room. He grabbed his uncles hand, pulling him down the hallway at a high-speed. Courtney could feel herself smiling as she watched. Darcy was chuckling beside her.

"It was nice to meet you, even briefly," she said as they reached the living room. "Duncan's...Duncan's not been in the right state of mind as of late." Courtney cocked her head towards the older woman. "But I think you'll be good for him. I know you are good for him." Darcy nodded her head, sure of the words she was speaking. Courtney felt her heart swell. They hadn't even properly met, but for Duncan's sister to have so much faith in her to help her brother, Courtney didn't have the heart to tell her it was all a lie.

The two entered the kitchen to see Duncan kneeling on the floor, Evan whispering something ferociously in his ear, a bright blush on his young face.

"You ready, Evan?" The little boy nodded at his mother, taking her hand and giving Courtney a short wave goodbye, the shy grin still piercing his face.

"I think you made an impression on him," Duncan told her once they'd gone. "He dragged me off to tell me how pretty you are." Courtney raised her eyebrow at him, to which Duncan gave a shrug. "Now, if you excuse me, I have a Publicist to maim."

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Look who's back!**

**Got a few things to catch you up on:**

**1) I have completed NaNoWriMo and the prologue to my 51K story has been posted under the title **_**Chasing The Skyline**_**.**

**2) If you have not seen The Hunger Games: Mockingjay Part 1 yet, what are you doing with your life?!**

**3) I GOT A HAMSTER. Her name is Willow and she only bites me. Kinda like how the cat only bites me too...**

**Well yes, that is to catch you guys up on what happened to me during November. I will be back to weekly or every other week, Friday updates for this story so you have a lot to look forward to :D**

**Thanks for reading, please review (:**

**Love, ChloeRhinnonX**


	7. Chapter 7: Duncan

**The Duncney Fanclub**

_But they're just friends, right? In fact, rumor has it, they hate each other!_

Duncan couldn't believe Heather had been so stupid as to let Courtney into his apartment when his sister was there. Sure, he was growing fond the annoying prude from next door, but this kind of stuff he liked to keep to himself. His family life was none of Courtney's business. Duncan'd had the shock of his life when he had seen Darcy motioning her head towards the door, turning to see Courtney standing there, watching his nephew playing the piano.

The piano itself was old and beat up. It hadn't been properly played in a very long time, Duncan himself not touching the keys since he was around Evan's age. It was second hand, miraculusly somehow managed to fit into his apartment after the move. It had been in storage due to lack of space at his old place. He was starting to wonder if he'd be able to bring it with him after his next move, or would it have to go back into the storage compartment downtown. There was only two and a half months to go before he'd have to leave, before the break-up that would force him out of his home.

"Sooo," Courtney breathed awkwardly. "Evan Evans? Kind of an unfortunate name."

Duncan cracked a smirk. "Evan Solace," he explained. "After my sister got married, she decided she didn't want to completely give up her surname, so they both agreed to name the baby Evan."

"Oh wow," Courtney replied, sounding quite impressed. "That's...actually kind of cute. Evan's cute too."

"Yeah, he is," Duncan sighed.

"And he seems to be really attached to you."

Duncan shook his head, almost disagreeing. He decided to keep his mouth shut, throwing himself onto the sofa instead. The whole ordeal was getting to his mind. This was still Courtney, she didn't need to know the ins and outs of his life, she never would. They didn't even need to be spending this much time together. This was all going to be over in a few weeks time and they would never see each other again, that was the deal.

"Any reason you were lurking in my apartment?"

"It's not important," Courtney replied, chewing down on her lip as if to hold something back. She gave him a shrug and Duncan watched as Courtney left. She'd been acting weird for the last ten minutes. Her meeting his family was not that big of a deal. Her seeing how much he loved his family was not that big of a deal. He could still keep his bad boy persona for the rest of the time.

That thought in mind, when Geoff called inviting him out for the night, Duncan didn't say no.

* * *

><p>By the time he woke up, his head was pounding. His face was buried beneath strange sheets and the weight crushing his arm told Duncan he wasn't alone. He was clothed, at least. Heather couldn't tell at him about that.<p>

Lifting his head to take in his surroundings, Duncan found himself in Geoff's bedroom, the boy in question the one giving him a dead arm.

"Coyote ugly, wake the fuck up," Duncan muttered, shoving at Geoff's shoulder. The blonde grumbled as Duncan tried to yank his arm free. "You get your ass up!"

Geoff there a poorly aimed pillow at his best friend.

Duncan rolled his eyes, climbing over Geoff to find something for his head. Much to his dismay, Heather was pacing the living room on her phone. She always knew where to find him.

When the publicist realized he had entered the room, she paused for a moment to glare at him before going back to her phone call. Duncan didn't stop to acknowledge her. He continued on his quest to the kitchen, stopping only upon seeing another person already making her way through the medical drug cabinet.

"Do you often wear so little clothing?" Duncan remarked, slapping his hand against her semi-exposed bum cheek. The shirt didn't quite cover everything.

"Don't you have a girlfriend now, you perv?" She joked back with a tired, dry chuckle.

"Gwen, my pasty one," Duncan jibed, "when has that ever stopped me."

"It's stopping you now," Heather interrupted. Duncan threw his head back in defeat. He was fed up of having Heather always on his case about every little thing he did. He was already waiting for her to start ranting about last night. "You have a girlfriend now, Duncan. You need to start acting like it before she dumps your sorry ass." There was a condescending tone to her voice, knowing full well that the third person in the room had no idea that the relationship in question was actually not a real relationship after all. "When was the last time you even took Courtney out on a date?"

"Why is it any of your concern?" Duncan countered, turning his slitted eyes on Heather.

"I need to make sure you're always seen as such a little shit in the media, Duncan," Heather stated, her own anger rising. She threw the rolled up magazine, that Duncan hadn't even noticed she'd been holding, onto the table. It was upside down, but he could clearly see a picture of himself and Gwen, exiting some unrecognizable bar downtown, hand in hand. He could see why Heather would be angry about that, but she knew well enough that there was nothing going on between Duncan and Gwen. Not that Duncan even remembered how Gwen had ended up in the same place as him last night, he was sure that nothing had happened between them. If anything, he was dragging her away from the club to go home. The picture didn't quite depict that.

Duncan had never given two shits about what the media thought of him. He knew what he thought of himself and that was enough for him. It wasn't enough for Heather, obviously.

"You may me to make you look good, Duncan," she continued on. "Maybe you could stop making it so fucking difficult."

* * *

><p>Courtney wasn't as angry as Duncan had expected her to be once Heather told her. Of course, Courtney had already heard about it from her sister and from Bridgette and from the entire school whispering behind her back.<p>

Duncan wanted Courtney to yell and to scream. He didn't want her to sit there and pretend it was fine. Not because he felt bad about what he'd done, but because he couldn't stand the silence. Courtney was tapping away on her phone, not batting an eye about what had gone down. Duncan was left staring a hole in her head, waiting for her to say something, anything. Courtney didn't give in to his silent demands.

Courtney said nothing for the rest of the day until she about to leave his apartment for the night and demanded that they had to take a happy selfie together for one of her social media websites that Duncan didn't keep up with. It was obviously some plan that she had devised with Heather; getting more recognition out there that they were a couple and were still a couple after the magazines events.

It was only once Courtney had left his apartment with a deafening thud, did Duncan realize he had majorly fucked up.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Meep meep!**

**This may seem like it's late...that's because it is...**

**So basically what happened was my dads laptop broke so now he's using mine instead. I had started writing this chapter on my laptop beforehand and then I had to finish writing it on my work computer (which is where I'm uploading this from now). I had to wait until this morning when I could get on my laptop before my dad got to it first and save the first part of the chapter into my emails so I could add the whole thing together instead of rewriting it. **

**I am hopefully getting a new laptop for Christmas, which means my dad can have my old one and I'll be able to continue to write at home...Until then, I shall be writing at work instead :D ...I do that anyway so it's not that much of a change XD**

**There is a tiny bit of foreshadowing really early on in this chapter, for something I have planned for pretty much the epilogue I guess XD **

**Did ya spot it?**

**Also the same Solace comes from my never ending addiction to Solangelo!**

**Thanks for reading, please review (:**

**Love, ChloeRhiannonX**


End file.
